forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilmater
Formerly: Lawful good | sphere = Suffering | portfolio = Endurance Martyrdom Perseverance | worshipers = The lame, the oppressed, the poor, monks, paladins, serfs, slaves | cleric alignments = | domains = Good, Healing, Law, Strength, Suffering | favored weapon = An open hand (unarmed strike) | channel divinity = Ilmater's martyrdom }} Ilmater (pronounced ill-MAY-ter ), also known also as the Crying God, the Broken God, the Lord on the Rack and The One Who Endures, and, in the Great Glacier, Ayuruk, is an intermediate deity whose portfolio includes endurance, martyrdom, perseverance and suffering. He seeks to offer words of comfort and calming to those in pain, oppressed, or in great need; he does so by seeking to endure any pain if it will lessen the pain of another. Appearance Ilmater is pictured as a man with a mutilated, tortured body and wearing only a breechcloth. When manifesting himself via an avatar, Ilmater's limbs are broken and moving causes him a great deal of pain. He is covered in marks, cuts and scars, with a burly build, a kind face, balding head and a hairy body. When not appearing via his avatar, Ilmater sometimes manifests himself as a presence that makes a howling or whimpering sound and can move objects around or cast spells. Alternatively he can possess any creature who is being tortured, provided that the torture contravenes local laws. This creature glows white and any wounds are regenerated immediately. Torture or restraining devices are immediately destroyed, and in the case of extreme torture, Ilmater grants the creature the ability to cast spells like lightning bolt and meteor swarm for a short time in retribution. Ilmater can create daisies, devas, donkeys, doves, einheriar, field mice, hollyphants, planetars, solars, sparrows and white roses to indicate or suggest his presence or awareness. Personality Ilmater does not get angry easily, but when he does, he is fearsome. He is angered by cruelty and those who inflict suffering, particularly upon children and young creatures in general. He is quiet with a good sense of humour and likes to hear stories containing humour. Worshipers Those who are opressed, sick or poor are likely to be worshipers of Ilmater and those who have a dislike of weakness (tyrants, for example) do not understand why anybody would turn to him. A typical follower of Ilmater is generous and sharing, advocating spiritualism over materialism. Worshipers believe that all injustices should be rectified and that a death with meaning is not shameful. Cynicism and dark humour is common. They do not believe in impeding desires of others, even when those desires conflict with their own duty to provide alleviation and healing. The clergy of Ilmater are known collectively as the Ilmatari. During a war, the Ilmatari will gather supplies in order to treat the dying and wounded. Ilmatari also shelter the homeless and offer moral support to those who need it. They will tour the wealthy areas of towns and cities seeking donations to help cover the costs of the church. The Ilmatari wear grey tunics, trousers, a tabard, or robes, and, unless a novice, wear a skullcap, which is red for senior clergy and otherwise grey. The symbol of Ilmater is worn around the neck or as a pin badge, and some older clergy have a teardrop tattooed beside one eye. Monks and clerics in the Ilmatari faith are known as the Adorned. Clerics of Ilmater pray for their divine magic once per day, in the morning, but must ritualistically pray a further six times per day or more. The cleric receives no holidays and celebrates no regular festivities, but may request a Plea of Rest – a tenday during which time he or she is free from the rules laid out by Ilmater's faith. Clerics of Ilmater are duty-bound to convince the dying to pray to Ilmater, and it is likely that they are able to brew their own potions. New initiates are often overcome by the suffering they witness as part of their work, and many develop a cynical attitude towards life, but most persevere nonetheless, even when faced with a hopeless cause. Specialty priests of Ilmater are known as Painbearers. Followers of the Ilmater are often perceived as martyrs and intentional sufferers, to the point of ridicule by some. However, they are known as some of the best healers in the realms often being found in some of the worst possible conditions, helping the oppressed, the diseased and the poor. In adventuring groups, they are often the ones who will take all risks to save a person in danger, putting the needs of others above their own, to the exclusion of their personal risk. The reputation of Ilmater was damaged shortly after the Time of Troubles when a cult professing to be Ilmatari began inflicting suffering (on others and themselves), kidnapping and rioting. The Ilmatari suspect that these cultists were under the influence of Beshaba, Cyric or Loviatar. The cult was mostly eliminated. Initiation An individual expressing an interest in joining the clergy of Ilmater is taken on a walk with a priest who explores that individual's views on life. Then they dine, and the individual is given wine that induces a slight trance so that he or she can be explored with magic in order to determine if any deception has occurred, or whether this person is genuinely suitable for the faith. Saints The faith of Ilmater has more saints than most other faiths. Notable are St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred, represented by a yellow rose, and worshiped from the Monastery of the Yellow Rose high in the Earthspur Moutains, and St. Dionysius. Orders Knightly The Companions of the Noble Heart. The Holy Warriors of Suffering are an order of paladins sponsored by the church of Ilmater. The Order of the Golden Cup. The Order of the Lambent Rose. Monastic Most monastic orders are named after a flower which has particular importance to them. The Broken Ones is a monastic order whose monks are responsible for the defence of Ilmater's temples and shrines and seek to punish those who inflict cruelty. The Disciples of St. Morgan the Taciturn. The Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred is monastic order noted for the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, located in the Earthspur Mountains near to the Glacier of the White Worm. The Followers of the Unhindered Path. The Sisters of St. Jasper of the Rocks. Other The House Melder Rythtin of the Healing Hand is the largest hospital in Faerûn, located in Calimport. Temples Temples and shrines to Ilmater are often manor houses on travelled routes, named after Ilmatari saints. It is common for these houses to contain an area for treating the sick and injured. There is no single leader of a particular temple; instead, a collection of senior clergy meets on occasion to make decisions. A temple to Ilmater often has an abbey or monestary affiliated with it or contained within it. Relationships Considering their contrasting portfolios, the Crying God and his followers are a bane to Loviatar and her worshipers. At any opportunity, the followers of Loviatar will seek to torment Ilmater's people, finding the greatest pleasure in forcing a restrained Ilmatian to watch someone else be tortured to a slow and painful death. Among his other foes are Bane, Garagos, Malar, Shar and Talos. The ranks of Ilmater's allies include Tyr (who is his superior), Torm and Lathander. In fact, Ilmater can often be found traveling with Tyr, teaching him to live without his sight and to rely upon feelings instead. Along with Torm and Tyr, Ilmater forms the Triad. Symbol Ilmater's symbol is now (as of 1372 DR) a pair of white hands bound at the wrist with a red cord, but before the Godswar, it was a blood-stained rack. His newer symbol has increased his popularity. History References * ** Notes **{refs}} **{Faerunian pantheon}} Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Suffering domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:The Triad Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Neutral good deities